The present proposal is to develop and evaluate a system for treating the large number of smokers who wish to quit smoking, feel unable to quit on their own, but still refuse to attend face-to-face smoking cessation programs. The system combines technologies developed by Behavioral Health Systems, Inc. (BHS) and Computers in Psychiatry/Psychology, Inc. (CPP). BHS has developed a software and computer conferencing system that helps smokers, seated at a computer terminal, to formulate and carry out an individualized smoking cessation plan. CPP has developed an automated, interactive telephone system that uses voice synthesis and recognition, and automatic dialing and answering to communicate with people participating in health promotion programs. By putting the contents of the BHS program on the CPP telephone system, we can offer a powerful, personalized smoking cessation program to any smoker at any time or place that a telephone is available, for as many months as the smoker wishes to participate. A very large group could be treated using a minimum of professional time. The effectiveness of the system in getting smokers to participate, and then to quit smoking, will be compared with the effectiveness of a traditional smoking cessation approach. The convenience, affordability, privacy, and effectiveness of the proposed system may make it a useful tool for treating a number of behavioral disorders.